Quando o nada é tudo
by sakurachibi2
Summary: Com a morte de Bella muitas coisas irão mudar. Jacob acaba por ficar grávido de Edward e isso é apenas o princípio. Edward/Jacob M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

...

...

...

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Sumário:** Com a morte de Bella muitas coisas irão mudar. Jacob acaba por ficar gr_ávido de Edward e isso _é apenas o _princípio. __Edward/Jacob M-preg._

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Disclamair:** Edward, Jacob assim como todas as outras personagens que entram na fanfiction não me pertencem (pertencem a Stephenie Meyer), apenas as usei para meu próprio divertimento.

**Warnings**: Esta fanfiction contém Slash e M-preg.

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

"Vai tudo correr bem, Edward."

Mas não ia tudo correr bem porque como poderia agora que Bella não estava ali com ele? E aconteceu tudo muito rápido e a culpa era dele por não ter estado lá para a proteger. Agora era demasiado tarde e Edward daria tudo, mesmo o que não tinha, para que o tempo tivesse pena dele e voltasse atrás. Já nada faria sentido dali em diante porque Bella era a sua vida e sem ela Edward não conseguiria seguir ali, a ver os dias passar e a tornarem-se anos lenta e dolorosamente. Não tinha forças para tal. Ela era o seu mundo desde que a viu pela primeira vez. Um mundo cheio de possibilidades e um futuro risonho que se tinha acabado de abrir diante deles. Um futuro risonho que se transformou no mais negro pesadelo e Edward não sonhava desde à muitos anos atrás. Agora desejava dormir para sempre.

Nunca mais iria voltar a sentir o seu perfume hipnotizador que o fazia esquecer de tudo o que o rodeava porque era um perfume mágico e tão doce que Edward não queria cheirar nada mais. Também nunca mais iria ver os seus inteligentes olhos castanhos ou ouvir as suas tímidas gargalhadas. Gargalhadas encantadoras que vinham de dentro e eram capaz de transformar o mais triste dia numa grande festa de alegria. Como era possível? A simples ideia de não a poder voltar a ver era de tal maneira insuportável que Edward tinha a certeza de que não conseguiria sobreviver por muito tempo. Edward não queria sobreviver por muito mais tempo. Apenas queria ficar com ela para sempre, era pedir muito? Eles iam casar-se! Bella seria uma vampira, seria parte da sua família e eles ficariam juntos para toda a eternidade. Eternamente jovens e eternamente juntos. Porque eles pertenciam um ao outro e Edward pensava que nada os podia separar. Estava enganado, estava muito enganado.

Bella está morta e com ela tudo o que Edward era morrera também. Estar ali, sem ela, já não é possível.

E a culpa da morte de Bella era dele e apenas dele porque ele falhara, falhara em a proteger e esse conhecimento é como uma agulha incandescente que o vai picando cada vez mais profundamente. Edward nem conseguira proteger a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, o que lhe resta agora?. Bella sempre confiara nele e Edward nada conseguira fazer para evitar a sua morte. Ela esteve sozinha, assustada, abandonada enquanto a vida lhe era arrancada sem piedade e onde é que ele tinha estado?

Não a devia ter ouvido naquele dia porque fora esse dia que mudara os seus destinos para sempre. Mas como podia ele não a ouvir quando ela falava com um sorriso cheio de esperança? Esperança de que ele Edward pudesse chegar a um estado de civilismo em direcção ao lobisomem.

"_Por favor, Edward, não pode ser assim tão difícil."_

E Edward tivera de tentar porque era o desejo de Bella e ele era fraco perante eles. Ele era fraco perante tudo o que ela dizia e fazia porque ela era Bella, a mulher da sua vida. Mas se tivesse sabido o que a realização desse desejo iria custar então nunca o teria tentado satisfazer. Fora falar com o lobisomem, com Jacob porque assim Bella o tinha pedido. '_Quero um casamento alegre e cheio das pessoas que gosto, quero que elas estejam contentes e nunca esqueçam esse dia. E sim Edward, isso inclui Jacob e não quero brigas entre vocês dois nesse dia. Por favor Edward, por mim.'_. E Edward compreende o porque dela o dizer. Bella só falava do casamento e com o casamento, de se tornar uma vampira e estava sempre a sorrir. Ela queria que o dia fosse especial e perfeito.

O dia acabara por não ser nem uma coisa nem outra. Esse dia nunca o chegara a ser. Enquanto Edward tentava falar com o lobisomem sem ter vontade de o matar, Bella estava a morrer nas mãos de Victoria. Victoria mordera-a, transformara-a e Bella não resistiu. Edward encontrou-a gelada e sem vida e nesse momento pensou que aquela não poderia ser Bella porque Bella era quente e tão cheia de vida que esta a nunca podia ser retirada. Quando Edward a viu sabia que tudo tinha terminado. Se Bella já não estava ali então Edward também não o iria estar por muito mais tempo.

"_Lamento imenso Edward. Não há nada que possas fazer, tens de a largar e deixa-la ir."_

A voz de Carlisle chegou-lhe aos ouvidos como se estivesse a falar de muito longe e Edward continuou a abraça-la por muito mais tempo porque não era forte o suficiente para a largar. Porque quando o fizesse, nunca mais a teria nos seus braços, quando o fizesse o facto de Bella estar morta se tornaria real e demasiado cruel.

"Desculpa-me Edward... Eu devia ter previsto que isto aconteceria..."

O dia está cinzento e chuvoso tal como a maioria dos dias em Forks. Não há nada que o distingue dos outros e Edward não sabe o que sentir a esse respeito e está demasiado cansado para se preocupar com isso. Toda a sua atenção encontra-se reunida no caixão a sua frente a ser enterrado debaixo da terra molhada e lamacenta. Sente-se triste, sente-se infinitamente triste e vazio. E não quere continuar ali mas tem de o fazer porque esperam que ele o faça. É o funeral de Bella e Edward só quer estar longe dali, bem longe.

"A culpa não é tua Alice. Se há alguém que tem culpa, esse alguém sou eu."

Alice envolveu-o com os seus frios e longos braços. Edward queria sentir-se confortado mas não consegue. A única coisa na sua mente é que Bella está morta e que podia não o estar se ele tivesse ficado sempre ao seu lado.

"Não. Foi Victoria que matou a Bella."

Edward riu amargamente.

"E eu não estava la para o evitar. Porque tinha isto de acontecer Alice?"

"Não sei."

"Não vou conseguir viver sem ela."

Porque viver sem ela é impossível. Alice suspira e sorri com tristeza.

"Tens de tentar, Edward."

"Eu não consigo e nem quero conseguir. Eu amo-a, como é que posso viver sem ela?"

"Achas que a Bella iria querer isso? Que desistisses assim tão facilmente?"

Edward desvia o olhar do caixão e fica em silêncio. Não quer responder porque Bella não o iria querer mas Edward não sabe se tem a coragem suficiente para continuar a lutar e permanecer sozinho, sem ela, para sempre.

Conhece muitas das pessoas que estão no funeral. Quase toda a escola está ali, com roupas negras e olhar melancólico. Charlie e Renee evitam o olhar um do outro, mantendo-se o mais afastado possível. Ambos têm lágrimas nos olhos. Edward também queria chorar mas não consegue. Ele não é humano, ele é um monstro, um monstro que começou tudo aquilo. Que causou a morte de Bella.

"Edward."

Carlisle põe uma mão no seu ombro. Um gesto simples mas que significa muito.

"Ela sempre vai ficar aqui, em Forks estou a ver. Charlie quis que assim o fosse e parece que Renée aceitou. Não foi fácil, ela queria levar o corpo da filha para Phoenix mas aqui é o lugar dela."

Edward continua a percorrer toda a gente com o olhar. Quer registar todas as faces, quer saber quem se veio despedir de Bella.

Edward anui com a cabeça.

"Não estás sozinho Edward, ainda nos tens a nós."

E Edward volta a anuir e começa a caminhar para longe de tudo aquilo. Daquele cenário que o enche com raiva, ressentimento, magoa, tristeza, desilusão e, acima de tudo, que o deixa sem saber o que fazer.

Não precisou de andar muitos passos para o sentir. Aquele cheiro nojento que detesta e que daria tudo para não cheirar. É um cheiro insuportável, é Jacob Black. E Edward não o quer ver, não agora, não ali. Jacob Black e a ultima pessoa que Edward precisa de ver naquele momento. Sabe o que sairá da boca do lobisomem e sabe que será verdade e sabe que não vai gostar. Foi por Edward ter ido falar com ele que Bella está morta. Edward nunca se vai esquecer que foi por estar com Jacob que não estava com Bella. É quase como se Edward tivesse preferido Jacob a Bella e isso e insuportável.

O lobisomem tem os braços cruzados à frente do peito e as costas inclinadas contra uma árvore. Tem o olhar preso na relva como se não desse pela sua presença mas Edward sabe que Jacob está consciente que ele encontra-se ali.

"O que estas aqui a fazer?"

É a primeira coisa que lhe sai da boca. Jacob olha para ele com uma raiva que nunca mais acaba, um ódio puro. É irónico como Edward sente a mesma coisa sobre si próprio. Pela primeira vez estão de acordo em algo.

"O que te parece?" Cada palavra que o lobisomem profere está carregada de sarcasmo.

Edward prepara-se para ir embora porque naquele dia não está mesmo preparado para enfrentar Jacob.

"Satisfeito? Acabaram por a matar. Eu sabia que ela devia ter-se afastado de vocês. Vocês não passam de assassinos!"

"A Bella era a minha vida, achas que queria que ela morresse?!"

"Se ela era assim tão importante para ti porque a deixas-te morrer?!"

Edward queria gritar 'Porque estava contigo Black, é por isso!". Mas não o faz porque não vale a pena e porque sente uma vergonha doentia, um ressentimento do tamanho do mundo por não ter estado ao lado de Bella naquele fatídico dia e por ter estado com um lobisomem, aquele lobisomem, em vez disso.

"Eu..."

Jacob aproxima-se dele e há lágrimas nos seus olhos.

"Se ela me tivesse escolhido, eu nunca deixaria que algo de mal lhe acontecesse."

E as lágrimas misturam-se com a chuva porque começou a chover e ao longe já se ouve os primeiros trovões.

"Eu sei." Edward diz e continua. "Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim mas a Bella era tudo para mim, eu amava-a, eu continuo a ama-la e..."

"Eu também amava a Bella e agora ela está morta. Está morta porque te escolheu."

"Sim."

"O que vais fazer agora?"

"Itália. Vou para Itália."

"Procurar os Volturi?"

Era o que Edward queria. Podia ser que os Volturi o matassem desta vez. Com sorte isso aconteceria e aí Edward poderia estar em paz porque todo o sofrimento se iria embora e se o paraíso realmente existisse tornaria a ver Bella.

"Sim, é isso o que vou fazer."

Jacob abana a cabeça e vira-lhe as costas. "Próprio de ti..." diz e vai-se embora deixando Edward para traz.

Edward olha para o céu nublado, fecha os olhos e respira fundo.

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

**Devo continuar?**

Se sim, então o próximo capitulo será: O _pack _do Jacob é atacado e Edward acaba por ter de fazer algumas escolhas.

**N/A: **Peço desculpa por qualquer incoerência e OOC mas o que acontece é que é a primeira vez que posto uma fanfiction sobre este Fandom e realmente está a ser um desafio. Já o tinha tentado antes mas nunca cheguei a postar porque acabava sempre por desistir a meio, enfim. Também lamento o capítulo ser pequeno mas estou verdadeiramente insegura e tenho um bocadinho de medo de escrever sobre eles. Estou apaixonada por Edward/Jacob mas é verdadeiramente um grande desafio e espero que tudo corra bem.

**Obrigada por terem lido. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Sumário:** Com a morte de Bella muitas coisas irão mudar. Jacob acaba por ficar gr_ávido de Edward e isso _é apenas o _princípio. __Edward/Jacob M-preg._

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Disclamair:** Edward, Jacob assim como todas as outras personagens que entram na fanfiction não me pertencem (pertencem a Stephenie Meyer), apenas as usei para meu próprio divertimento.

**Warnings****:** Esta fanfiction contém Slash e M-preg. Oops e esqueci-me de avisar no capítulo anterior mas como devem já ter reparado algumas coisitas nesta fic são AU. Mais, quando os lobisomens estão a ter uma conversa através do pensamento as letras estão em negrito para não haver confusão. E outra coisa, algumas expressões estão em inglês porque eu não faço a mínima ideia de como são em português, se alguém saber por favor digam-me, eu agradecerei imenso!

**Sorry Sorry pelo atraso!!!**

**Espero que desfrutem ;D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.  
**

O funeral tinha sido há dois dias, um dia triste e chuvoso e para Jacob, acima de tudo, um dia surreal como se fizesse parte apenas de um sonho. Mas a verdade era que Bella já não se encontrava ali com eles sempre com um sorriso para oferecer. Jacob gostava dos sorrisos que ela lhe dava, não eram aqueles sorrisos cheios de amor e ternura que lhe assaltavam os lábios mal via Edward mas era os sorrisos que Bella lhe dedicava a ele Jacob e se Jacob pudesse os tinha guardado numa caixa para não os deixar desaparecer. Mas agora, mesmo se Bella já não sorrisse para ele, se já nem lhe dedicasse um único olhar, Jacob daria tudo para que Bella ainda estivesse viva.

A culpa era de Edward, tudo era culpa dele. Todos os problemas eram devido à sua existência. Porque tinha ele e a sua família vindo para Forks em primeiro lugar? Se não tivessem vindo tudo teria sido mais fácil e infinitamente melhor. Jacob poderia ter tido o amor de Bella e ela ainda estaria viva agora. Tudo teria sido muito diferente se Edward não existisse ou simplesmente estivesse bem longe dali.

Jacob tinha amado Bella com todo o seu coração mas não fora suficiente e Jacob apesar do seu ódio e da sua mágoa sabia que apenas Edward tinha podido dar o que Bella queria. No entanto, isso não mudava o facto de Jacob a amar e Jacob a amaria para sempre mesmo não sendo Bella o seu _mate_.

Cada lobisomem tinha um _mate_ que não era escolhido voluntariamente e que não se poderia evitar nem recusar. Uma vez o lobo escolhesse o seu _mate_ não iria querer mais ninguém. Era como se ficassem vinculados um ao outro por um vinculo inquebrável. Jacob nunca percebera bem como funcionava isso de ter um _mate_ mas no seu pack havia muitos lobisomens que tinham um _mate_ e parecia que o vinculo que os ligava era realmente bastante forte. Forte ao ponto de um não conseguir viver sem o outro.

Jacob além de não perceber bem não dava muita importância ao facto porque ele amava Bella com todo o seu ser e apesar de ela não ser o seu _mate _Jacob estava certo de que não amaria mais ninguém.

Desde que Bella começou a namorar Edward era esse o consolo que lhe davam. De que iria encontrar o seu _mate_ e que acabaria por esquecer Bella. Agora com Bella morta ainda lhe dizem com mais frequência e Jacob obriga-se a cerrar os dentes e a ignorar. É extremamente irritante e deixa-o deprimido porque o faz ter noção de que os outros não acreditavam no amor que ele sentia e ainda sente por Bella e isso faz Jacob querer fugir de Forks e ir para bem longe mas Jacob não pode fugir. A sua missão é proteger a tribo com os outros membros do _pack _contra os sanguessugas e mesmo que lhe custe todas as fibras do seu ser era exactamente isso o que iria fazer.

"Jacob?!"

Jacob que estava deitado em cima da cama com os braços cruzados atrás da sua cabeça desvia o olhar do tecto branco em direcção a porta.

"O que se passa Sam?"

Sam entra no quarto e Jacob percebe logo que algo não está bem. Antes não tinha reparado porque estava perdido em pensamentos mas agora consegue ouvir vozes a gritar perto da sua casa e o som de vários passos como se várias pessoas estivessem a correr de um lado para o outro.

"Estamos a ser atacados, vamos ter de nos transformar por isso prepara-te!"

Jacob salta da cama. Ser atacados? Como assim ser atacados? Os Cullen? Porquê agora? Milhares de perguntas assaltam-lhe a mente em menos de um minuto e Jacob não sabe qual delas exteriorizar primeiro. Ainda à pouco tempo estava tudo muito sereno não houve qualquer indício de que algo assim viesse a acontecer.

"O quê?"

"Estamos a ser atacados Jacob, atacados!"

Sam volta a sair do quarto e Jacob segue-o a correr. Fora da sua casa está tudo uma grande confusão. Pessoas a fugir em todas as direcções em completo pânico e o barulho de motores a ligar. Jacob vê Seth e Quil já transformados e a lutarem contra uma figura que Jacob não consegue perceber quem é porque já é de noite e está demasiado escuro ou é por se encontrarem a uma grande distância e haver demasiadas pessoas a empurrarem-no a ele.

"Quem são eles?" – pergunta.

Sam que estava a dar ordens a alguém olha para Jacob e passa uma mão pelos cabelos despenteando-os ainda mais.

"Nunca vi estes vampiros por aqui mas de certeza que estão relacionados com os Cullen! Não há outra explicação."

"Mas nós temos um acordo com os Cullen, eles não nos podem atacar."

"Então como explicas isto?!"

"Não sei, mas..."

"Não há tempo para conversas agora. Transforma-te Jacob! Precisamos de toda a ajuda que tivermos."

Jacob não gosta que lhe digam o que fazer, nunca gostou. Até já perdeu a conta aos castigos que os professores ao longo dos anos tiveram de inventar para o tentarem "disciplinar" como diz o seu pai. Jacob desejaria que os professores tivessem menos imaginação. Porém Sam é diferente. Sam é o líder do grupo e todos lhe devem obediência sem se questionarem incluindo Jacob apesar de relutantemente.

O que Jacob detesta quando se transforma é o facto dos seus pensamentos poderem ser ouvidos pelos outros e vice versa. Não queria que entrassem na sua cabeça. Os pensamentos deviam ser apenas para a pessoa que os pensa e não ser de conhecimento público. Esse, além de muitos outros, era também um dos motivos que fazia com que detestasse tanto Edward Cullen.

Depois de se ter transformado Jacob junta-se a Seth e Quil na sua luta contra um vampiro de cabelos loiros. Os outros dois tentam atacar o vampiro mas com pouco sucesso e Jacob não espera nem um segundo para o atacar também. Nunca vira o vampiro antes e nem sabe porque estão a atacar a sua tribo mas também não importa nesse momento.

"**Jacob, sabes o que se esta a passar****?!"-** pergunta Seth quem parece ter uma das patas dianteiras bastante ferida e vários cortes por todo o corpo.

"**Também não tenho a mínima ideia, só sei que temos de proteger a tribo agora. Quantos são?" **

"**Não tenho bem a certeza mas acho que uns três."** – responde Seth.

"**Pelo menos ****só vimos três."** – acrescenta Quil.

Jacob amaldiçoa a sua sorte ao mesmo tempo que salta em direcção ao vampiro mas este é mais forte do que estava a pensar e consegue desviar-se demasiado rápido e agarrar-lhe o pescoço com os dentes. A dor que o inunda é aguda e extremamente forte mas Jacob sabe que a única coisa que pode fazer é continuar a defender-se e voltar a atacar. Estratégia não é para ele.

E assim continuam durante alguns minutos até que algo parece chamar a atenção do vampiro e este perde a concentração por uns instantes que Jacob aproveita. Com as suas garras rasga o abdómen do vampiro e fica satisfeito por ver que por mais monstros que sejam eles também parecem sangrar. No entanto, o vampiro parece nem notar o que Jacob lhe acabou de fazer e sorri maliciosamente para ele antes de correr em direcção a algo que Jacob demora uns momentos a perceber o que é.

"**Sam!"** – Jacob grita mentalmente. Sam está a lutar com uma vampira e outro vampiro e parece gravemente ferido. Ele não aguentaria lutar com três vampiros em simultâneo e o vampiro que atacava Jacob a momentos atrás está a correr em direcção a ele.

Jacob volta o olhar para os seus dois amigos.

**"Quil leva o Seth daqui, eu vou ajudar o Sam!" **

"**Mas Jack, eu ****não posso deixar-vos sozinhos!" **

"**Por favor ****Quil, o Seth tem uma pata partida e parece demasiado ferido." **

"**Eu ainda posso lutar!"** – exclama Seth e tenta soar o mais convincente possível mas Jacob conhece-o demasiado bem.

"**Não não podes. Por favor Quil faz o que eu disse."** – Quil dá um passo em direcção a ele e esfrega o seu nariz com o de Jacob. É um gesto de amizade entre eles e Jacob sorri internamente antes de correr em direcção a Sam.

Quando chega perto do líder do seu pack Jacob sente o seu coração a querer saltar-lhe do peito. Sam está de novo na sua forma humana e inconsciente sobre a terra molhada pelos últimos dias de chuva. A única coisa positiva é o subir e descer do peito de Sam. Este felizmente ainda respira. Os três vampiros sorriem uns para os outros e falam em voz demasiado baixa mesmo para os seus ouvidos de lobisomem. Jacob sabe que tem de agir rapidamente caso contrario acabarão por matar Sam. E isso é algo que nem se coloca em questão

Sem pensar duas vezes salta para cima de um dos vampiros e cerra os seus dentes sobre o pescoço dele. Não importa o que lhe acontecer mas Sam não pode morrer, o _pack _inteiro depende dele.

"Riley!" – a vampira grita e o outro vampiro agarra Jacob com as duas mãos e retira-o de cima deste com uma força sobre-humana. Jacob é mandado contra o chão com brutalidade e por uns segundos não consegue respirar.

"Seu..." – o vampiro que parece ter por nome Riley levanta-se com uma mão sobre o pescoço, olha para ele com os olhos cheios de fúria e mostra as suas presas pontiagudas.

É então que tem de tomar uma decisão. Sabe que as probabilidades de derrotar os três vampiros sozinho é demasiado baixa e deveras improvável. Se continuar naquela luta os vampiros acabarão por o matar e com Sam naquele estado, o seu _pack _não tem qualquer hipótese.

Tem de os atrair para fora dali para dar tempo a toda a gente de fugir para o mais longe possível e se esconderem. Não há outra solução. Pelo menos Jacob não consegue lembrar-se de mais nada e também não tem tempo para pensar.

Jacob olha para os três vampiros e sem perder tempo começa a correr por entre as árvores e afastar-se o mais longe que consegue da tribo. Sabe que os vampiros o estão a seguir. Consegue ouvir os seus passos e cheirar o cheiro nauseabundo tão característico dos deles.

Tenta concentrar toda a sua energia em correr o mais depressa que aguenta mas sabe que não é tão depressa quanto devia. Sente-se mareado, os pulmões ardem-lhe e desconfia que algumas das suas costelas estão partidas, para não falar de que o seu corpo está no limite e começa a sentir que este quer voltar à sua forma humana.

Tentado ignorar a dor Jacob continua a correr sem ter sequer a noção de onde está, se ainda se encontra dentro do seu território ou já fora dele. As estrelas são a única fonte de luz e Jacob não é sentimental mas naquele momento deseja poder deitar-se e olhar para elas durante horas a fio.

**"Quil, tira toda a gente daí e fujam todos! Eu estou a tentar despistar os sanguessugas. Sam está inconsciente junto à casa do Paul." **– Jacob envia o pensamento para o seu amigo sem deixar um só instante vez de correr.

**"Sim Jack, e nós já ****encontrámos**** o Sam, ele vai ficar bem. Onde estás?"**

** "Não sei bem mas mal os despiste vou ter com vocês."**

** "Está bem e por favor Jack cuidado."**

** "Estás a falar comigo, tenho sempre cuidado."**

** "Sim, menos aquelas vezes em que não tens e são bastantes vezes."**

Jacob consegue imaginar o rolar dos olhos do seu amigo e daria tudo para não estar sozinho a ser perseguidos por três bastardos sugadores de sangue.

Ainda continua a correr pelo que parecem minutos eternos, mesmo depois de deixar de ouvir os passos dos vampiros a perseguirem-no ou de os conseguir cheirar. Teria continuado a correr até ao nascer do dia mas o seu corpo sem qualquer aviso o trai e Jacob sente todas as suas forças a abandoná-lo.

Fica deitado sobre a terra incapaz de mexer um único músculo. A sua respiração está acelarada e o ar condensa mas sai da sua boca. A brisa da noite passa pelo seu corpo totalmente nu sem piedade e Jacob sabe que não falta muito para perder os sentidos. Queria preocupar-se com o facto mas nem sequer consegue juntar energia para isso. Sente-se completamente esgotado.

Lembra-se das tardes passadas com Bella quando eram os dois ainda crianças quando Bella vinha passar uns dias com o seu pai. Eram tardes cheias de doces e diversão. Costumavam ir para a praia apanhar conchas até ficar demasiado frio e demasiado escuro para as encontrar. Jacob tem saudades desses tempos. Tem saudades de Bella e agora vai ter de carregar essas saudades até morrer. Bella...

Se tivesse forcas para rir Jacob o faria nesse instante porque talvez não falte muito para isso, para morrer. Talvez então encontre Bella. Mas se Edward decidir mesmo acabar com a sua vida então Jacob nem sequer no paraíso terá uma hipótese. Não é só a vida que é injusta pelos vistos. Teria continuado com pensamentos ridículos mas do nada consegue ouvir uns passos leves e um cheiro que era capaz de conhecer em qualquer lugar. Os vampiros ainda parecem estar à sua procura e também parece que é bem provável que o encontrem. Pode ser que o matem rapidamente. Jacob só tem pena de deixar o seu pai sozinho.

"Quem está aí Ali...?"

É a última coisa que Jacob ouve antes da escuridão se abater sobre ele.

**.**

**Xxx**

**.  
**

"Querias tê-lo deixado lá Edward?"

A primeira coisa de que Jacob tem noção é de que está deitado no que parece ser uma cama fofa e macia, exactamente como ele gosta e muito diferente da sua própria cama que é dura e desconfortável. Sente-se mortalmente cansado e poderia dormir durante uns longos dias se não tivesse ouvido o nome do seu inimigo para toda a eternidade.

Porque está ele deitado numa cama que não é a sua e a ouvir o nome daquele sanguessuga? Parece tudo um bocado insólito. O fio condutor do seu pensamento é interrompido pelas vozes que estão cada vez mais perto.

"Se o quisesse ter deixado lá não teria concordado em trazê-lo para a nossa casa, Alice."

"Ainda bem que admites que a decisão não foi apenas minha. Posso saber porque estás tão chateado então?"

"Além de termos um lobisomem aqui? Porque tem _ele_ de estar no quarto da Bella?"

"Eu sei que o quarto significa muito para ti Edward mas não tínhamos outra opção querido."

"Existem muitos sofás aqui em casa."

"Esme tem razão Edward. Jacob está demasiado ferido para ficar num sofá e a única cama que temos é a da Bella. Mais do que ninguém sabes que ela não se importaria."

"Mas Carlisle! O quarto é da Bella eu não quero que entrem aí, muito menos aquele..."

Jacob tenta levantar-se uma, duas, três vezes até que acaba por desistir. O lugar onde ele se encontra é a casa dos Cullen. Imagens dos acontecimentos dessa mesma noite invadem-lhe a mente e Jacob sente que tem de sair dali o mais depressa que conseguir.

Como acabara ele no ninho dos seus inimigos? Como tinham os Cullen o levado para ali? E porquê? A última coisa de que se lembrava era de ser perseguidos por aqueles três sugadores de sangue e depois nada. Não se lembrava de ter visto os Cullen... Talvez quisessem acabar o trabalho deixado pelos outros, mas porque estava ele na cama que pelos vistos era da Bella em vez de uma masmorra escura, fria e húmida? Os Cullen deviam ter uma masmorra, eles eram vampiros por amor de Deus!

Jacob tenta levantar-se mais uma vez mas o seu corpo parece pesar toneladas.

"_Merda_, mas que raios...!"

"Nunca te ensinaram que dizer asneiras é algo muito feio?"

Jacob fica petrificado quando o seu olhar cai sobre os Cullens que acabam de entrar no quarto mas passado dois segundos sente aquele ódio familiar a percorrer-lhe as veias e de repente não está mais tão cansado como à momentos atrás. Os Cullen parecem servir para alguma coisa.

"Não devias estar com os Volturi por esta altura? Ou matar Bella não foi suficiente?"

Jacob sente um sorriso a nascer-lhe nos lábios quando Edward dá vários passos na sua direcção com os punhos cerrados antes de ser travado por Carlisle e Alice.

"Por favor Edward." – Carlisle abana a cabeça negativamente antes de ser ele próprio a aproximar-se da cama onde Jacob encontra-se deitado. – "Como te sentes Jacob?"

"Estou em território inimigo, já tive dias muito melhores."

Carlisle parece ignorar o cometário e olha para ele com seriedade.

"O que querem de mim?" – Jacob pergunta ao mesmo tempo que repara no olhar mortífero que Edward lhe lança do outro lado do quarto. – "Posso escolher uma morte rápida?"

"Sabes perfeitamente que não somos assassínos!" – Edward cospe quase literalmente as palavras.

"Então como explicas o facto dos teus amiguinhos atacarem a minha tribo?"

Edward eleva uma sobrancelha e os quatro Cullens trocam olhares entre si antes de os dirigirem para ele Jacob.

"Não estamos a perceber, Jacob." – Carlisle é o primeiro a falar.

"Eu acho que me expliquei bastante claramente."

"O Edward e a Alice encontraram-te inconsciente e muito ferido perto da nossa casa. Podemos perguntar o que aconteceu?" – desta vez é Esme que fala.

E Jacob ia começar a falar mas antes que tivesse tempo de dizer fosse o que fosse várias coisas acontecem ao mesmo tempo. Jacob sente algo muito estranho a percorrer-lhe todo o corpo como se pequenas agulhas estivessem a picar toda a sua pele deixando um rasto ardente por toda a parte .Nunca tinha sentido algo assim e como se não bastasse uma força invisível parece cair sobre ele e, de repente, sente a falta de alguma coisa, de alguém e é tão forte que chega a doer fisicamente.

E depois, de um momento para o outro tem as mãos de Edward no seu pescoço e os outros três Cullens a tentarem afastá-lo. Quando sente as mãos do vampiro na sua pele a dor cessa tão rápido como surgiu e Jacob nunca se sentiu tão cheio, tão protegido como nesse momento por mais estranho que possa parecer.

"O que foi que acabaste de fazer?!" – a voz de Edward soa demasiado alto nos seus ouvidos.

E Jacob realmente não sabe como explicar porque nada daquilo faz qualquer sentido e o seu cerebro está demasiado ocupado em não entrar em pânico. Tudo o que sabe é que acabou de _imprinting _em Edward.

**.**

**.  
**

**Continua...**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Jacob imprinted em Edward, então e agora?

**Author's Note: **Antes de mais nada queria pedir mesmo muita muita desculpa pela demora em colocar o segundo capítulo mas o tempo livre tem mesmo sido mesmo muito escasso infelizmente. Vou tentar demorar menos tempo para colocar o terceiro capítulo (estou confiante que o consiga, vamos la ver!). Queria agradecer a todos os que leram o primeiro capítulo e em especial aos que deixaram reviews porque são realmente muito encorajadores e lê-los deixa-me sempre um sorriso nos lábios! **Obrigada! ****;D**

**.**

**.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fandom:** Twilight.

**Sumário:** Com a morte de Bella muitas coisas irão mudar. Jacob acaba por ficar gr_ávido de Edward e isso _é apenas o _princípio. __Edward/Jacob M-preg._

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob.

**Disclamair:** Edward, Jacob assim como todas as outras personagens que entram na fanfiction não me pertencem (pertencem a Stephenie Meyer), apenas as usei para meu próprio divertimento.

**Warnings:** Esta fanfiction contém Slash e M-preg. Oops e esqueci-me de avisar no capítulo anterior mas como devem já ter reparado algumas coisitas nesta fic são AU. Mais, quando os lobisomens estão a ter uma conversa através do pensamento as letras estão em negrito para não haver confusão. E outra coisa, algumas expressões estão em inglês porque eu não faço a mínima ideia de como são em português, se alguém saber por favor digam-me, eu agradecerei imenso!

**:::**

Eu gostava de agradecer a todos os que leram e especialmente aos que deixaram reviews. Estou realmente muito contente por saber que há quem esteja a gostar da fic.

**Mariane: **Oh, é mesmo muito bom saber isso e sim pretendo continuar. Enquanto houver quem leia eu vou escrevendo, depois logo se vê. Muito obrigada pelo review! Foi o primeiro!

**Ana Luiza: **Sim, vou continuar e sim espero que seja ;) 'brigada pelo review.

**!#$$$: **Espero que esteja a ser mais rápida a postar e obrigada pelo review!!

**Nich: **Oh, obrigada a sério! E eu também gosto mesmo muito deste shipper pena não haver muitas fics deles, pelo menos em português... Queria agradecer pelo review e eu vou continuar sim :)

**Leo-Shaka: **É tão bom saber que já tenho um fã! Ainda bem que gostaste. :D E eu pretendo continuar, Jacob e Edward são demasiado fofos! Thanks pelo review!!!

**Sir Ezquisitoh: **Pois é, quase ninguém escreve sobre eles (em português é quase inexistente!) o que é mesmo muito mau!! E ainda bem que estás a gostar! Bigada pelo review!!

**Isis89: **Difícil é dizer pouco é quase uma caça ao tesouro! Obrigada pelo teu review e espero que continues a ler ;)

**Jean-Luca S.: **Pois, o Edward é um bocadito frio é verdade e isso faz com que seja ainda mais interessante!! :P E o teu review deixou-me realmente com um sorriso na cara porque é mesmo muito bom saber quando o que escrevemos é assim tão apreciado. Muito obrigada pelo review!

**Nagase Rukia Malfoy:** Olá! Ainda bem que estás a gostar fico mesmo muito contente! Um lobisomem "imprited" quando encontra a sua alma gémea. É como se a marcasse? Bem, ou alguma coisa assim parecida e o vínculo pode não ser forçosamente romântico. O que aconteceu no capítulo anterior é que eu realmente não sabia como era a palavra em português mas deve ser algo assim como "imprimir"? De qualquer das maneiras neste capítulo utilizo esse termo. Brigadíssima pelo review Nagase! ;)

**Espero que desfrutem ;D**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.  
**

"Edward, larga o Jacob."- a voz de Carlisle preenche o quarto e Jacob não pode deixar de lhe agradecer mentalmente. Ser estrangulado não faz parte dos seus planos.

Edward acaba por o libertar mas os seus olhos não se desviam dos de Jacob e isso faz com que não saiba o que pensar. Melhor, sabe que não deveria estar a pensar naquilo que está a pensar. Porque como pode os olhos de Edward mandarem arrepios por todo o seu corpo? Como podem os seus olhos tornarem-se de repente tão intensos?

Jacob tem vontade de dar um estalo a si próprio. Os olhos de Edward não são intensos e os arrepios que estão a viajar por todo o seu corpo é simplesmente por causa do frio e Jacob não quer saber do facto dele ser um lobisomem e da sua temperatura corporal ser tão elevada que não sente frio facilmente.

Aliás, ele não quer saber de nada. Porque como pode ele ter imprimido em Edward? Logo em Edward? E porquê agora? Não é a primeira vez que se encontram e eles odeiam-se. Edward e ele amam Bella como é que... Edward nem é uma rapariga!

"Eu..." – é tudo o que sai da sua boca. Porque como explicar sem que Edward o mate logo a seguir?

"Acabaste de fazer alguma coisa." – A voz de Edward é perigosamente baixa e Jacob engole em seco.

Como é que pode Edward saber que ele acabou de fazer alguma coisa? Edward sentiu também? Isso explicaria as mãos no seu pescoço e a acusação.

Jacob não pode dizer que acabou de imprimir em Edward. Está fora de questão... Jacob respira fundo e tenta pensar em alguma desculpa para explicar o que acabou de acontecer até que repara como os olhos de Edward se abrem em completo choque e pela segunda vez tem vontade de dar uma estalada a si próprio. Edward lê pensamentos. Como pode ter-se esquecido?!

"Tu imprimiste em mim?!" – Edward exclama e Jacob sabe, que bem lá no fundo, Edward está à espera que ele negue, mas Jacob não o pode fazer porque a verdade é que ele acabou mesmo de imprimir em Edward, por mais ridículo que possa parecer.

"Não foi de propósito! Eu jamais quereria imprimir em alguém como tu!"

Edward deixa escapar um riso cheio de veneno e Jacob não percebe porque se sente magoado com isso. Não é como se Edward nunca o tivesse feito antes ou algo parecido. Ele e Edward odeiam-se, Jacob diz a si mesmo.

"Como se isso me deixasse mais aliviado! Era só o que faltava, agora fui imprimido por um cão."

Edward passa as mãos pelo cabelo e olha para Carlisle, Esme e Alice talvez em busca... de apoio? E a parte do cão deixa-o realmente indignado. Ele não é um cão. Transforma-se em lobo o que é muito diferente!

"Como se imprimir em um monstro como tu fosse muito melhor!" – diz e o objectivo é fazê-lo sentir-se como Jacob está a sentir-se nesse momento com o facto de ele ter-lhe chamado cão porque... ele não é um cão!

Mas Edward torna a rir e o som é tão frio e cruel que Jacob sabe que não vai gostar do que vai ouvir a seguir.

"Não sou o único monstro aqui, tu também és, ou estás a esquecer-te que ser lobisomem é muito diferente de ser humano?"

"O único motivo de me transformar em lobisomem é pelo facto de vocês terem vindo para Folks. Se nunca tivessem vindo para cá eu poderia ser normal."

E é verdade ele podia ser realmente normal e Bella ainda poderia estar viva...

"Estás a culpar a minha família?" – Edward pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

E Jacob não resiste a arquear também uma sobrancelha porque é mais do que óbvio.

"De quem mais é?" – diz e pode ver como Edward se prepara para responder porque...

"Rapazes!" – Carlisle exclama altivamente e deixa escapar um suspiro. - "Vamos falar com calma."

Edward olha para ele como se Carlisle estivesse a pedir o impossível. - "Como é que eu posso ter calma, Carlisle?"

"Sabes perfeitamente bem que os lobisomens não escolhem em quem imprimem." – Carlisle responde calmamente

Jacob não percebe como pode Carlisle estar tão tranquilo com aquilo tudo. Jacob tem a certeza que se a sua tribo descobrisse que ele imprimiu em Edward nunca reagiriam como Carlisle ou mesmo Alice e Esme (Alice com um leve sorriso na cara – um sorriso deveras assustador na opinião de Jacob porque _vá lá_ como pode ela estar a sorrir? – e Esme com um olhar sereno.).

Jacob abana a cabeça e olha para as suas próprias mãos que agora que repara estão a apertar os lençóis com tanta força que até os nós dos dedos estão brancos.

"Eu não queria imprimir em um vampiro vocês são o inimigo. Deus, eu não queria imprimir em ninguém!" – diz e sente-se tão pequeno e frágil que quer gritar até que alguém lhe diga que se enganou e o que acabou de fazer não foi imprimir. Mas Jacob sabe que acabou de imprimir e que não pode voltar atrás.

Edward fecha os olhos e quando os volta a abrir o seu olhar é de total indiferença. Jacob não sabe se se deve sentir melhor ou pior por isso.

"Pois bem, não podemos mudar o que aconteceu." – Edward declara e todos olham para ele. - "O facto dele ter imprimido em mim não mudará nada."

Carlisle abana a cabeça. - "Não é bem assim, Edward. Ouvi dizer que quando os lobisomens imprimem é criado entre eles um vínculo demasiado forte."

"Bella acabou de morrer, eu nunca mais sentirei..."

"Edward..." – Esme anda em direcção a Edward e coloca uma mão nos ombros dele.

"É verdade que quem é imprimido tem mais resistência ao vínculo mas não vai ser assim para o Jacob."

Pelo que observou no seu pack, Jacob sabe que Carlisle tem razão mas que escolha tem ele? Porque tinha de imprimir logo em Edward? Porque não imprimiu em Bella?! Ele não quer que Edward seja o seu _mate._

"Não, o Edward tem razão... isto não mudará nada." – acaba por dizer e odeia o facto da sua voz ter saído baixa e trémula.

Carlisle olha para ele com simpatia como se soubesse que não é verdade. Que tudo vai ter de mudar ou então... Jacob não quer pensar no então.

Edward olha para ele fixamente e com aquela intensidade que deixa Jacob desconfortável. Jacob desvia o olhar quebrando o contacto. Edward está outra vez a ler-lhe os pensamentos e Jacob sente a tão familiar raiva que lhe costuma assaltar sempre Edward lhe aparece à frente.

É bom saber que a raiva não desapareceu. Estranhamente, isso deixa Jacob mais tranquilo.

"Edward, Alice, querida... podiam deixar-me a sós com Jacob por alguns minutos, por favor?" – Carlisle pede e por um momento parece que Edward vai dizer que não se vai embora dali mas depois acaba por acenar com a cabeça e sai do quarto. Esme e Alice seguem-no em silêncio.

Carlisle coloca uma cadeira ao lado da cama e senta-se ficando os dois ao mesmo nível.

"Jacob, sabes que isso não é totalmente verdade, certo? Vais necessitar do Edward. O vínculo entre vocês os dois vai ficar cada vez mais forte e vai ser cada vez mais difícil de o ignorar."

Porque tem aquela sanguessuga de lhe lembrar disso? Claro que ele sabe... e nunca desejou tanto não saber.

Mas talvez haja alguma maneira de evitar isso. Talvez ele consiga sobreviver sem Edward! Jacob tenta ignorar aquela pequena voz na sua mente que lhe diz que não vai ser bem assim.

"Posso saber como é que um vampiro sabe tanto sobre impriting? Além do mais, não quero discutir isto com alguém que acabou de atacar a minha tribo."

"Já vivi muitos anos e isso faz com que tenha conhecimentos sobre diversas coisas e algumas até preferia não saber." – Carlisle faz uma pausa e parece estar a pensar em alguma coisa mas depois continua. – "E Jacob, a minha família não tem mesmo nada a ver com o ataque à tua tribo. No entanto, penso saber quem possa ter sido."

Isso desperta a atenção de Jacob e faz com que se esqueça do facto de ter imprimido em Edward por uns momentos.

"Quem? O que querem eles?" – pergunta endireitando-se ainda mais na cama e ignorando os protestos dos seus músculos que parecem não concordar com a sua decisão.

"Também não sei o que eles possam querer alcançar atacando a vossa tribo, mas seria bom se eu pudesse falar com o líder do vosso pack."

Jacob 'estreita' os olhos.

"O meu pack está escondido neste momento e não vou dizer onde estão a um vampiro." – diz. Só se fosse maluco é que denunciaria o esconderijo onde o seu pack está nesse momento. Jacob está longe de ser maluco, muito obrigado.

Carlisle não parece ofendido.

"Não precisas de dizer onde estão. O líder do vosso pack, Sam, será bem vindo a minha casa." – diz, como se convidá-los para a sua casa fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

"E como é que eu sei que isto não é uma armadilha para o atacarem?"

Carlisle encolhe os ombros e sorri para ele.

"Parece que vais ter de confiar na minha palavra em como nem eu nem a minha família o irá, sobre qualquer circunstância, atacar."

"Porque não me contar logo a mim?"

Ele poderá depois comunicar a Sam e assim não correm riscos desnecessários.

"Porque isto é um assunto demasiado sério e que deve ser discutido com o líder do vosso pack e esse não és tu, Jacob."

"Hmph."

**.**

**xxx**

**.  
**

Jacob torna a virar-se na cama. Pela janela consegue ver que já é noite outra vez. Por mais que tente dormir a sua mente está demasiado cheia para o conseguir fazer. O que é que lhe vai acontecer agora? Ele e Edward não têm futuro juntos e Jacob nem sequer quer que eles tenham porque como pode ele querer, afinal? Porque tem de ser tudo tão complicado? Como podia ser Edward o seu _mate?_

Jacob esfrega os olhos de cansaço. Agora ele dependia de Edward e mais tarde ou mais cedo não vai conseguir evitar querer estar em contacto com o sanguessuga. Meu Deus, ele não vai aguentar não estar em contacto com Edward. Pelo que viu no seu pack, ele vai estar completamente à mercê de Edward. Jacob cerra os dentes. Ele não pode! Ele odeia Edward e por mais que o vínculo os puxe na direcção um do outro, Jacob não vai permitir que sentimentos que não sejam de ódio e raiva o inundem.

Mais! Numa relação com lobisomens há sempre um submisso e um dominante. Entre ele e Edward quem é qu... Jacob levanta-se da cama. Não, ele recusa-se a pensar sobre isso!

Devagar coloca-se em pé. Todo o seu corpo quase que grita em protesto mas Jacob não quer saber. Não aguenta nem mais um minuto naquela maldita cama. Sente-se um bocado tonto e, por um momento, tem de se apoiar na parede quando sente uma náusea.

Quando se sente melhor sai do quarto, desce as escadas devagar e entra na cozinha. A sua garganta está demasiado seca e... Jacob arrepende-se de ter entrado na cozinha. Junto à janela está Edward e tem o olhar perdido na escuridão da noite.

Jacob tenta não fazer barulho e voltar para trás o mais silenciosamente possível mas a sorte, como sempre, não está do seu lado e Edward parece dar pela sua presença.

"O que é que estás a fazer aqui?" – ele pergunta

Jacob encolhe os ombros e vai buscar um copo. - "Beber água."

Edward retorna o olhar para a janela e Jacob bebe a água. A sua garganta parece ficar menos irritada e Jacob sente-se melhor.

"O facto de teres feito _isso_ não vai mesmo mudar nada entre nós. Espero que saibas isso." – Edward diz de repente.

Jacob demora algum tempo para perceber o que Edward quer dizer com _isso_. Jacob realmente espera que as coisas não mudem entre eles. Ele e Edward romanticamente? Não, não... não pensar nisso.

"Como se eu me fosse atirar para cima de ti e fazer sexo selvagem logo a seguir." – Jacob diz com um sorriso irónico.

Edward olha para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada e abana a cabeça.

"É nestas alturas que dou graças por não poder dormir caso contrário teria, de certeza, pesadelos a partir de agora. Tenta deixar as tuas fantasias sexuais para ti."

É a vez de Jacob abanar a cabeça.

"Não estou assim tão desesperado, Edward."

"É bom saber."

Jacob pousa o copo agora vazio em cima do balcão. Como é que as coisas chegaram àquele extremo? Primeiro Bella... e agora aquilo. Quando Sam descobrir que Jacob imprimiu num Cullen... Jacob esfrega os olhos. Ele só espera não ser expulso do pack. O pack é tudo para ele, é lá que está o seu pai e as pessoas que ele ama. E Edward ele... também não deve ser fácil para ele, certo?

"Eu... Eu acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas ou assim qualquer coisa." – diz e mal as palavras saem da sua boca já estava a desejar não as ter dito.

Edward olha para ele surpreendido.

"Ora, essa é nova. Um pedido de desculpa vindo de ti."

"Sabes que mais? Esquece."

"O que queres que te diga? Que te desculpo pois imprimir é uma coisa que os lobisomens não conseguem controlar?"

Jacob acena com a cabeça.

"Seria um começo, sim."

Edward cerra os punhos e os dentes e eles são brancos que parecem até brilhar. _Ele é um vampiro_ Jacob diz a si próprio pateticamente.

"Pois não dá, Jacob. Tu também gostavas da Bella... porquê imprimir logo em mim? Não faz sentido..." – Edward diz e parece confuso.

Jacob não sente pena nem nada parecido. Ele próprio está confuso. O que aconteceu é mesmo para os deixar confusos.

"Eu também gostava de saber isso, okay?"

O chão de repente parece mover-se e Jacob sente o seu corpo a perder a força. As suas pernas deixam de poder suportar o peso do seu corpo e Jacob sente a sua mente a ficar mais leve. Porém, antes de cair no chão Edward agarra-o.

"Hei...? Deverias estar na cama." – Edward diz ainda com os braços à volta da sua cintura.

"Pois, mas não quero e então? Podes largar-me, já estou bem..."

Edward larga-o e Jacob cai no chão.

"Okay, talvez não esteja assim tão bem."

"Oh, a sério?" – diz Edward com sarcasmo e um sorriso de troça na cara.

"Cala-te."

Jacob tenta levantar-se uma, duas, três vezes mas o chão não para de se mexer e Jacob sente-se demasiado frustrado para tentar novamente.

"Hum... talvez precise de ajuda." – Jacob diz com voz baixa mas ainda assim alta o suficiente para que Edward o ouça.

"Porque haveria eu de te ajudar?" – Edward pergunta inocentemente com um sorriso plantado no rosto.

"Está bem, não ajudes. Eu não quero a tua ajuda, de qualquer maneira."

Jacob suspira e tenta levantar-se outra vez sem muito sucesso. Edward também suspira e quando Jacob dá por si está no colo de Edward. Jacob abre a boca completamente chocado porque é caso para estar. Edward está a pegá-lo ao colo? Mas que _raios_? E Jacob repara que o corpo dele está frio e é rijo e... e Jacob tem de parar de pensar coisas desse género porque é de Edward que ele está a pensar e Jacob recusa-se a fazê-lo.

"Quando disse que necessitava de ajuda não estava a pedir para me levares ao colo! Só preciso de algum apoio, eu consigo andar."

Edward sai da cozinha com Jacob ao colo e começa a subir as escadas. Os seus passos são precisos e rápidos.

"Não parecia, à uns segundos atrás." – Edward diz ao mesmo tempo que abre a porta do quarto com o sapato.

"Adivinha, nem tudo o que parece é e agora mete-me no chão!"

Jacob tenta libertar-se mas os braços que o agarram são anormalmente fortes apesar de esguios e Jacob não consegue. Nunca se sentiu tão humilhado na sua vida. Ele a ser levado para o quarto como uma noiva! E por um vampiro... por Edward. Deus, Jacob até consegue sentir as suas bochechas a arder de embaraço.

"Importaste de estar quieto? Não é como se eu estivesse a gostar de te levar ao colo."

"Então mete-me no chão, Edward!"

"Eu vou colocar-te na cama." – Edward diz enquanto se aproximam da dita cama.

Da cama de Bella.

"Espero que estejas consciente de que isso soou muito mal." – Jacob diz porque tem de dizer alguma coisa para deixar de se sentir tão embaraçado.

E dá-te por muito agradecido por eu te deixar estar neste quarto." – Edward pousa Jacob em cima da cama e afasta-se.

Outra vez a ler pensamentos... Porque será que nem na sua cabeça pode ter privacidade?

"Importas-te de deixar de me ler os pensamentos? Isso é irritante okay?

Edward olha para ele impassível.

"É melhor dormires. Eu vou embora."

"Hei... pelo menos diz que vais deixar de me ler os pensamentos antes de ires."

"Porque havia de o fazer?"

"Não me digas que achas interessante leres os meus pensamentos." – Jacob dedica-lhe um sorriso de desdém que Edward retribui.

"Temos de conhecer bem os nossos inimigos, não achas Black?"

E Jacob não sabe o que responder porque Edward tem razão. O seu pack, por exemplo costuma estar sempre atento aos movimentos dos Cullen.

Quando Edward está a ponto de sair Jacob chama-o porque tem de saber uma coisa. Talvez seja curiosidade, Jacob não tem a certeza mas nesse momento também não tem tempo para pensar.

Edward que já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta olha para trás em direcção a Jacob.

Jacob aclara a garganta e sente-se estranhamente nervoso

"Vais mesmo ter com os Volturi?" – pergunta e, na verdade, não espera que Edward responda.

"Não sei..."

"A Bella não iria querer isso."

"Eu..." – antes de terminar a frase Edward sai definitivamente do quarto e deixa Jacob para trás a olhar fixamente para a porta agora fechada.

**.**

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

O próximo capítulo será da perspectiva de Edward (mas não vou repetir estes capítulos sob a sua perspectiva, a linha histórica vai continuar) porque também merecemos saber o que vai na sua cabeça sobre tudo isto não é?

**Author's Note: **Bem, acho que não demorei muito para postar este capítulo o que me deixa deveras feliz, uma vez, que consegui cumprir o que disse no capítulo anterior! O próximo, no entanto, talvez demore mais um bocadinho a ser postado porque esta altura é complicada e tenho outras fics à frente mas vou tentar não demorar muito prometo;)

**Muito obrigada por terem lido!**

**.**

**.  
**


End file.
